


Of Goosebumps, Tingles and Butterflies

by SwiftEmera



Series: Butterflies 'Verse [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short, kids!Seblaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiftEmera/pseuds/SwiftEmera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian doesn’t want to marry a girl. He’d rather hang out with his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Goosebumps, Tingles and Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to put up anything new until Seblaine week, but I couldn't resist! Have some kid!Seblaine fluff in celebration of marriage equality in the US!

At ten years old, Sebastian doesn't really understand the fascination with marriage. He can't see why anyone in their right mind would want to marry a girl – girls are gross and icky, and they smell funny.

He knows that all of the other boys his age are starting to crush on the girls in his class though, and has often wondered if there's maybe something wrong with him.

Wes, for example, who had been calling Quinn his girlfriend for the past month or so, and has started spending an unnecessary amount of time hunched over her desk, both of them making goo goo eyes at one another on a frequent basis. He even sees them kiss once. It's timid, and it's a simple peck, but it's still enough to make Sebastian feel nauseous.

Married couples kiss, right? Even the thought of kissing a girl just makes him feel queasy.

No, Sebastian would much rather hang out with his best friend, Blaine, thank you very much.

Blaine is gentle, and kind, and pretty – his curls often captivate Sebastian for extended periods of time. Sebastian gets far more pleasure from gazing at him than he does at any girl he's ever come across, and he tends to get lost in his eyes a lot of the time, too.

So, naturally, when he overhears some adults talking about the announcement of marriage equality laws in the United States, Sebastian suddenly sees the big deal – because the thought of spending the rest of his life with a girl? Well, that sends an unpleasant twist to his gut. But the thought of spending the rest of his life with Blaine? That thought makes his stomach flutter, makes him feel a  rush of excitement through his veins, makes his cheeks glow red with warmth.

Naturally, the next time he sees Blaine, the idea is still running through his head. He can't stop thinking about it. They're lying side by side on Blaine's trampoline in the boy's back yard, and their hands are laced together, which is making Sebastian's skin prickle with something that he can't quite figure out yet.

He bites his bottom lip. “Hey, B?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you ever... think about marriage?”

Blaine's face crumples. “I- well, I don't-” then, he sighs. “I don't want to marry a girl.”

“What about a boy?”

At that, Blaine flushes, averting his eyes from Sebastian's intense gaze. “Why are you asking me this, Sebastian?”

“I-” Sebastian starts, heart in his throat. “I don't want to marry a girl either.”

Blaine turns on his side so that he's directly facing Sebastian, and Sebastian does the same. They stare into one another's eyes for a minute, and Sebastian can't help but be reminded of Wes and Quinn. Blaine's grip tightens on his.

“I just- men are allowed to marry men now. I heard some of my teachers say so and I- I think that we should get married.”

Sebastian is trembling, but the wide grin Blaine gives him in return is precious, all teeth and dimples. Blaine trails his finger down his neck, and Sebastian shudders. “Okay,” is all he says, leaning over to kiss Sebastian's cheek.

Sebastian's heart skips a beat, and the tingles on his skin dance with joy.

(Naturally, when Sebastian proposes for real ten years later - on the exact same date, a fact that they are both fully aware of, but neither bring it up - Blaine jokes that the romantic weekend that Sebastian has whisked them away for is unnecessary, because they've already been engaged for a decade, but at least Sebastian has a ring for this one. When Blaine says yes, though, Sebastian feels the exact same way as he did on that same day ten years earlier – goosebumps, tingles, butterflies and all.)


End file.
